She wouldn't be gone
by Tiva all the way baby
Summary: Just a songfic based off the song She wouldn't Be Gone by: Blake Shelton! One-shot


_**Red roadside wild flower,  
If I had only picked you,  
Took you home, set you on the counter,  
Oh at least a time or two,  
Maybe she'd have thought it through.**_

He should've show he cared more. He should have left her sweet notes. Gave her flowers unexpectedly. But no, he didn't show any little signs at all. Maybe if he had she would be in his arms.

**_Yellow sunset slowly dippin' down in the rearview,_**  
**_Oh, how she loved to sit and watch you, _****_I could have done that a whole lot more._**

She always loved to watch the sunset. He found that in Paris. How could he have only watched the sun set with her all of 5 times. He should have done it every night. But he didn't and she wasn't here.

**_If I hadn't been so stubborn,  
Been so selfish,  
Thought about her more,  
Thought about me less.  
Joked to make her laugh,  
Held her when she cried,  
A little more of that,  
Maybe I wouldn't be_**

All he'd done was complain about how he wanted this. How he had a bad day. He never asked how she was doing. Not once. No wonder she gone. No wonder he was doing this.

**_Drivin' like hell,  
Flyin' like crazy down the highway,  
Callin' everyone we know,  
Stoppin' any place she might be,  
Goin' any place she might go.  
Beatin' on the dash,  
Screamin' out her name at the windshield,  
Tears soakin' up my face.  
If I'd have loved her this much all along,  
Maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,  
She wouldn't be gone.  
She wouldn't be gone._**

He needed her. That was why he had been pulled over at least 5 times. Why he was crying so hard. Why he was swerving around the cars. How could he have been so stupid? If only he had showed he loved her this much before she left. Maybe she'd be sipping red wine with him on the back porch.

**_She warned me it was comin',  
Said if I didn't change she'd was leavin'.  
I just didn't believe  
She would ever really walk out.  
God I believe her now.  
Called her momma,  
Cried like a baby to her best friend,  
If they seen her they ain't sayin',  
They ain't sayin'._**

He had called Jenny. The closest thing she had to a mom. Jenny had cried with him. He had called her best friend. She didn't cry. She sounded harsh and cold. She must've already talked to her. She probably knew where she was. He made a u-turn and started driving towards her house.

**_Now I'm cursin' like a fool,  
Prayin' it ain't too late,  
All I wanna do is fix my mistakes.  
Find her, beg her, for one more try,  
Until then dammit I'll be_**

He pulled over to dry his eyes. Only to find himself setting his head on the steering wheel of car praying to God she was at her best friend's house. He didn't usually pray. But when he did he prayed hard. When he found her -if he found her- he would get down on his knees and beg her for one more chance. But right now, he'd keep this recklessness up.

**_Drivin' like hell,  
Flyin' like crazy down the highway,  
Callin' everyone we know,  
Stoppin' any place she might be,  
Goin' any place she might go.  
Beatin' on the dash,  
Screamin' out her name at the windshield,  
Tears soakin' up my face.  
If I'd have loved her this much all along,  
Maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,  
She wouldn't be gone._**

He got pulled over twice after he had prayed. Didn't the cops understand that a relationship -a very important relationship- was at stake? He loved her. He needed her. He lived for her. But why didn't he show it? Why didn't he tell her? Damned if he knew.

**_I wouldn't be beatin' on the dash,  
Screamin' out her name at the windshield,  
Tears soakin' up my face.  
If I'd have loved her this much all along,  
Maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,  
She wouldn't be gone._**

He knocked on the apartment door. His hands full of flowers and all the letters he had wrote to her but, never gave her. Her best friend answered the door. Her face turned to stone.

**_Red roadside wild flower,  
If I had only picked you,  
Took you home, set you on the counter,  
Oh at least a time or two,  
Maybe she'd have thought it through._**

"What do you want Tony?" Abby asked harshly.

"Her." He said letting tears roll down his face. He didn't care about his pride. She let him in and he walked in the living room. Gibbs and McGee stood up from their spots next to her.

"Leave Tony." McGee growled. Gibbs' anger turned to compassion when he saw almost 10 yellow speeding tickets in his pocket. He had tears rolling down his face and his eyes were red and puffy. He really cared about her.

"I uh, I got a bunch of speeding tickets on the way here. God's probably punishing me for all the cuss words I said when I talked to him. But uh, I don't care how much he punishes me. I don't care if he takes everything away as long as your there. I uh I wrote these letters to you in the past two years. I never gave them to you. I don't why. I just didn't. I bought these flowers for you. There all dead. They've been in the trunk of my car. Don't know why I never gave them to you. Don't know why. I just didn't. I know you warned me. I just didn't believe that you would actually leave me. I believe it now. I'm just, I'm asking for one more chance. I bought an engagement ring last night. That's why I was late. Not because, I was out with McGee. Of course McGee's probably already told you that he wasn't with me. You probably thought I was with a blonde bimbo. But, I wasn't I wasn't buying you this Zi." Tony told her. He pulled out a black velvet box out of his coat pocket. "It's got a dent from from where I threw it against the cops car. But, The ring is fine." Tony added.

Ziva cried even harder but, got up and kissed him and took the ring. All was okay now.

**A/N: Let me know what you think(: It's based off the song She wouldn't be gone By: Blake Shelton(: **


End file.
